


High Roads

by singingquietly (wintercrystal)



Category: Glee
Genre: BAMF Kurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/singingquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s been getting bullied by a classmate for a while now, and Kurt’s there when he crumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Roads

**Author's Note:**

> koryandr prompted: ‘you know it’s okay to cry’ and ‘have you ever wanted to hate someone’
> 
> Note: because I’m awesome *hair flick* I shall add on to your fic koryandr :D and also because I am mildly evil, I wrote Kurt taking no shit from anyone.

“Have you ever wanted to just hate someone?”

Kurt looks up from his issue of Vogue, and taking in the image of his fiance standing at the door, absolutely seething.

“Oh, B…” Kurt gives him a pitiful look, setting the magazine down and opening his arms as an invitation. Blaine sighs, shoving the door closed forcefully, and shuffling until he’s falling into Kurt’s arms. Kurt lets out a surprised  _oof_  at just how hard Blaine throws himself into the embrace, and then rearranges them so that they’re both lying comfortably on the sofa.

“Everything alright?” He murmurs, playing with a curl that had escaped Blaine’s gel prison. 

“I just don’t understand why she’s got a problem with me. I haven’t done anything to anger her, or get in her way, but she’s always out to make my day miserable!” Blaine trembles, fingers clenching and unclenching at the fabric of Kurt’s shirt.

“Tasha?”

The silence that answered him was enough to confirm it. “B…”

“It’s not like I’m expecting her to kiss the ground that I walk on, I just want us to be civil.” He lets out a small sniffle.

“Sh, it’s okay to cry sweetie, just let it out.” Kurt soothes, his heart aching upon seeing his fiance hurting.

A sob leaves him followed by another, then the dam just shatters and Blaine just cries.

Kurt just rubs his back soothingly, hushing him and pecking kisses, trying to stop his fiance’s pain as much as he can.

“She tripped me in dance class today. I fell and skinned my knees while she acted innocent and tried to help me up. Miss July was having the time of her life chewing me up.”

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that.” He sighs.

“Sometimes I want to get back at her,” Blaine said tiredly, his sobs turning into hiccups as he rubs at his eyes, “but after I stop and think about what I’ve- what  _we’ve_  suffered through in McKinley, I don’t think that I want to stoop to her level.”

“And you’re so strong for taking the high road, Blaine.”

“I just want her to stop…”

It took a few more moments before Blaine finally calmed down. “I’m sorry I got snot all over your shirt.”

“It’s okay. You’re more important.” Kurt laughs, squeezing Blaine tightly once again, tickling his sides to try and get him to smile. His plan works when Blaine lets a tired chuckle and presses a kiss to Kurt’s neck.

“Thank you.”

“Oh please, you’re my fiance.” Kurt snuggles closer before gently pushing Blaine off him and getting off the sofa. He grabbed his hand and tugged him up to stand, “Besides, we all break down once in a while.”

They move to the kitchen and Kurt hands Blaine a tall glass of iced water, “keep yourself hydrated, sweetie.”

“My hero.” Blaine gave him a teasing smile, taking the glass with a sniffle and taking a long gulp.

Kurt kisses his cheek, watching as Blaine drained the glass. Unknown to his fiance, something was brewing in his mind.

* * *

 

The next day, the cockroach problem at the Spotlight Diner mysteriously stopped during Kurt’s shift that evening.

Coincidentally, Tasha’s bloodcurdling screech could be heard throughout the hallways of NYADA the morning after as she swatted at the roaches crawling inside her locker.

Kurt doesn't even bother hiding his smug grin as he skips away from the crowd that had gathered and over to Blaine who was waiting outside his classroom.

Just because Blaine was kind enough to take the high road doesn't mean that he was. He wasn’t going to let anyone get away with hurting his fiance.

“Everything alright?” Blaine laced their fingers together, both of them making their way to the cafeteria. Tasha’s screams and shrieks still occasionally ringing as they walked.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/123373940796/high-roads


End file.
